1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle seat and, in particular, to a vehicle seat provided with a frame on which a bracket is installed.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, a bracket is installed on a frame, and other members are further installed on the bracket. Under this structure, the bracket achieves the function of connecting the other members with the frame, so if the bracket loosens, the members installed on the bracket will also loosen. Thus, it is desired that a movement of the bracket relative to the frame can be inhibited. As a method for inhibiting the movement of the bracket relative to the frame, a structure that embeds a protrusion for restricting rotation in a hole for restricting rotation is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2010-76718 (JP2010-76718A).
However, when the protrusion is embedded in the hole as described in JP2010-76718A, the accuracies of the hole and the protrusion are closely associated with whether or not the bracket loosens. That is, when the loosening of the bracket is to be inhibited in the technique described in JP2010-76718A, the hole and the protrusion are required to be shaped such that the protrusion is embedded in the hole without clearance. It is permitted as long as the hole and the protrusion are accurately formed, but when the sizes and the like of the hole and the protrusion are deviated, it is possible that the protrusion cannot be embedded in the hole.